The present invention relates to speech recognition systems in automotive vehicles. The speech recognition system of the present invention can be utilized to control various functions of the vehicle which are normally controlled manually. More particularly, the present invention relates to speech recognition systems in automotive vehicles that utilizes data generated by a passenger restraint system to more accurately audibly aim a microphone receiver of the speech recognition system.
To enhance the driving experience, speech recognition systems have been proposed for automotive vehicles. The speech recognition system can allow the vehicle operator to control by voice various functions which were previously manually controlled. Examples of the application of a speech recognition system can be in control of an entertainment system including radio and recorded music players, heating, air conditioning and ventilation system, automatic dialing through a cell phone connection, controlling wipers, rear view mirrors and vehicle seat adjustment. One major advantage of a speech recognition system is that it allows the vehicle operator to control the aforementioned functions without being distracted by physically having to manipulate various controls.
In many non-automotive speech recognition systems, a microphone is held by the user of the system or a microphone is connected with a head set which is worn by the system operator. In applications in automotive vehicles, such aforementioned apparatuses are typically unacceptable. A further challenge in automotive speech recognition systems is that the microphone receiver should have the capability of locational bias for reception in order to minimize outside road noise and noise created by vehicle occupants, other than the desired operator of the speech recognition system. To resolve the above noted challenges, it is desirable that the microphone receiver have a strong locational bias ability so that it may dynamically adjust the reception cone. To achieve the above, various sensors are required to determine the origin of the speech commands given by the voice recognition system operator. The voice recognition system operator may be a driver or passenger which the voice recognition system has given permission to originate such commands. However, the above noted sensors greatly add to the complexity and to the cost of a speech recognition system. In order to bestow on the greatest amount of people the benefits of a speech recognition system which can dynamically optimize the aiming of an adaptive beam forming microphone receiver, it is desirable that the cost of such a system be minimized. Accordingly, it is desirable to lower the cost of the aforementioned speech recognition system by minimizing the requirement for additional system sensors.
To make manifest the above delineated and other desires, a revelation of the present invention is brought forth. In a preferred environment, the present invention brings forth a speech recognition system for an automotive vehicle. The speech recognition system includes a microphone receiver for the reception of audio voice signals. The microphone receiver converts the audio signals to an analog signal. A microphone aimer is provided for giving the microphone receiver a locational bias for reception. The analog signal is delivered to an analog to digital converter. The digital signal is processed by noise cancellation and echo cancellation apparatus. The present invention also includes an occupant restraint system which has an occupant informational system to control deployment of the occupant restraint system resultant upon a condition of a vehicle""s occupant. The present invention further has an occupant restraint system signal generator for signaling the occupant condition to the microphone aimer to locationally bias the reception of the microphone receiver.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a speech recognition system wherein the microphone for the speech recognition system can be locationally biased utilizing sensory information provided by an occupant restraint system of the vehicle. It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a speech recognition system having the features of a locationally bias microphone while reducing the requirement for speech recognition system dedicated sensors in regards to the locationally biasing of the microphone receiver.
Other advantages of the invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.